A widely known vehicle and precedent to this present technology is the “flying motorbike” (see patent RU 108016, dated Oct. 29, 2010) equipped with a parachute safety system, featuring an X-frame, 4 symmetric propellers, and an engine. Some of the device's flaws include: that the flat beam frame does not provide the necessary rigid construction resilient to large mass propeller processional and nutational vibration, which leads to resonant vibrations, entails the formation of wear defects in the construction and renders the objective of stabilizing the vehicle in the air more difficult, the failure of at least one of the four propellers (as well as any of the construction's other elements providing for the propeller's operation) would lead to an accident; meanwhile, the parachute safety system would not prevent such an accident, but rather only lessen the severity of its consequences. The parachute safety system is deemed likely ineffective when flying at low altitudes. The broad diameter and structure propellers prevent their ability to be quickly stopped in the event of an accident.
Yet another well-known technology relevant to this technology's background is the flying motorbike for the Aero-X Hoverbike project http://aerofex.corn/theaerox/, featuring an internal combustion engine and two power propellers also featuring deflectable aerodynamic control. The flaws of this device include that the actuation of both propellers is performed using a single propeller, meanwhile the two-propeller scheme is not resilient, and failure in the engine, as well as any interruption in the operation of the propellers, transmission, aerodynamic control, or other systems enabling their operation, would lead to immediate spinning in the air and this would render it impossible to be saved, along with the pilot's safe escape. The flat frame does not provide for the rigidity that the construction needs or resilience to the large mass propellers' processional and nutational vibrations, which leads to resonant vibrations, entails the formation of wear defects in the construction, and renders the objective of stabilizing the vehicle in the air more difficult. The broad diameter and structure of the propellers prevent it from being able to be quickly stopped in the event of an accident.
Also a well-known predecessor of this technological background is the flying motorbike from the “MA Hoverbike Helicopter” project http://www.hover-bike.com/MA/product/hoverbike-helicopter/, featuring two or four propellers in different configurations. The flaws of this device include that the propellers' actuation is performed from a single propeller, meanwhile the two-propeller scheme is not resilient, and failure in the engine, or any disruption in the operation of the propellers, transmission, aerodynamic controls, or other systems enabling their operation, would lead to the vehicle's immediate spinning in the air and would render it impossible to be saved, as well as the pilot's safe escape. The same would be fair to say of the four-propeller version, since the vehicle could not continue flight in the case of the failure of at least one propeller. The flat frame does not provide for the rigidity that the construction needs, nor the resilience to the large mass propellers' processional and nutational vibrations, which leads to resonant vibrations, entails the formation of wear defects in the construction, and renders the objective of stabilizing the vehicle in the air difficult. The large diameter and structure of the propellers prevent it from being able to be quickly stopped in the event of an accident.
The aerial vehicle known as the Moller M200G Volantor (US) http://www.moller.com/, features a platform, a fuselage, eight Wankel rotary engines, eight propellers in a ring rim, a cabin, and a pilot's seat. The flaws of this device entail a single fueling system and engine-powering tank, the failure of which would lead to all of the engines stopping at once; meanwhile, autorotation would be impossible due to the short diameter of the propellers and the inhibitory forces in the engines, the redundancy of which would not provide for a safe flight. The great difficulty in controlling the Wankel engines, due to their slow response time compared to electric motors, as well as the necessity to constantly keep up a high level of revolutions in order to preserve the optimal functioning of the engine utilized, require a propeller pitch control system to be used. This system increases the vehicle's mass, reduces its reliability, and adds a superfluous serviceable node to each motor. The combination of the flaws in the utilized engine system leads to vehicle bobble even without any wind (very noticeable on the published trial videos) with the prospect of the loss of stabilization and an accident. Engine overheating and fires on numerous occasions forced the designers to have to switch from oil to a toxic mixture of water and ethanol to serve as the fuel, which did not solve all of the fire safety issues, but did, nevertheless, manage to reduce the lower power-to-weight ratio and the vehicle's response time. The underwhelming reliability, flying life, and overhaulability of the Wankel engine along with the pitch control system, the underperforming production technology of the vehicle, its bulky configuration in the form of a plate with a high amount of surface area exposed to the wind, and the high overall cost of the vehicle prevented it from entering mass production.
There is known VC200 aerial vehicle by e-volo http://www.e-volo.com/, featuring 16 horizontally placed electric engines with propellers, a pilot cabin, and an electrical battery in it along with a parachute safety system for the whole vehicle. The flaws of the closest precedent to the presented technology entail its dependent electric power system, where all of the engines are powered by a single battery with a long main lead from the only battery to the engines, which does not ensure the flight's safety via redundancy, since failure of the battery would lead to a failure of all of the engines at once and autorotation landing would be impossible due to the short diameter of the propellers and the inhibitive forces in the actuation electric engines. The heavy construction of the fuselage with the propeller frame carbon elements producing a kink does not ensure durability and rigidity in the construction compared to the spacious frame constructions, they add mass to the vehicle, and meanwhile the fuselage parts themselves are unique in their construction and cannot be manufactured by a user independently or invented by anyone other than the vehicle's producer. The combination of the flaws outlined above cause the cost of the vehicle to rise and prevent the vehicle from being able to lift up more than its own weight into the air. The aviation controllers require helicopter flying skills of the pilot. The parachute safety system is deemed likely ineffective when flying at low altitudes.